el cumpleaños
by sakurita rukia
Summary: alguna vez ha sido tu cumpleaños y nada es lo que esperas?, bien, pues eso es lo q le pasara a roya... muchos encuentros inesperados y demasiados enredos...Zed...no te comprendo!GRAN FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en esto, espero les agrade y ahora si... A LEER

hola mi nombre es Roya,trabajo en un hospital de Calm y por pasatiempo, soy una shard caster, digamos que nunca he tenido un diario, pero me agrada esto, aunqe digan que ya estoy un poco grande para tener diario me lo regalo el maestro Robes, dijo que una bella dama siempre deve de tener a un confidente, aunque no sea de carne y hueso, eso me causo un poco de gracia, pero en fin, asi es el.

hoy es mi cumleaños asi que ire a ver que me puedo autoregalar jajaja se que suena estupido pero aunque se que de seguro el maestro Jiko y micky me tendran un regalo, deseo comprarme algo lindo por mi cuenta, al fin, creo que me lo merezco.

Al llegar a la zona comercial de Calm, me sorprende ver que hay muchas tiendas lindas y algo me llama mucho la atencion, es un pequeño collar en forma de corazon, me sorprende ver que al acercarme, este collar no es uno sino dos, esta partido a a la mitad y se ve muy lindo pero lo que mas me llama la atencion es ver que tiene una letra grabada en cada parte del ,dije de un lado, tiene la letra "R" oh que lindo es como si dijera Roya, pero del otro lado tiene la letra "Z" mmm creo que no conozco a nadie que su nombre empiece con esa letra pero,espera Zed! oh komo lo pude olvidar, pero... nuestras iniciales en un corazon? tal vez podria ser una premonicion, oh no, no de nuevo, admito que hace tiempo me gustaba Zed, pero ahora eso es del pasado, es solo un buen amigo, asi que sera mejor desistir de esa idea, asi que lo mejor sea seguir buscando.

Despues de tanto estar viendo en las tiendas, opte por comprarme un lindo vestido color blanco, con un lindo escote en el pecho, dejando ver mi marca de shard caster y el inicio de mis senos aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que estan mas grandes que antes, pero bueno ese no es el caso, este vestido me encanta porque es ceñido de la cintura con un escote en la espalda tambien y suelto de abajo, no esponjado porque nunca me han gustado ese tipo de vestidos, llegandome un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, creo que es un poco demostrativo, pero ¿y que? ya no soy una niña, de los bordes, tieme unos lindos bordados en color azul, pienso qie incluso podrian convinar con el color de mi gema shard, pero en fin espero poder ponermelo hoy.

Sigo caminando por la zona centro y al pasar por la tienda de micky, veo que se encuentra con Pinott, no importa, voy a saludarlos.

-Roya que bueno que veniste- me saluda micky

-si bueno estaba de compras y decidi pasar por aqui-

-espera ahora regreso- me dice micky dejandonos solas a pinott y a mi

-muchas felicidades Roya- me dice Pinott

-gracias- le contesto recibiendo un abrazo de su parte

despues de eso, llego Micky con algo envuelto en las manos, seguramente es para mi.

-felicidades roya , espero te guste- Micky me entra el presente dandome un abrazo

-oh no te hubieras molestado- le contesto, aunque me agrado que se molestara jiji

-bueno chicos tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto saludarlos-

me despido de ellos, pero al pasar al lado de micky el me toma por el brazo y me dice:me encargaron que te dijera que robes organizara una fiesta en tu honor y te espera en su mansion a las 7:00 en punto de la noche asi que no llegues tarde todos estaremos alli, incluso Zed.

Le agradezco la informacion y me encamino a mi hogar para areglarme, no se por que Micky piensa que sigo enamorada de Zed, pero bueno es mejor dejar eso de lado e irme a arreglar.

Despues de tomar un baño, sali y observe que eran las 5:30 ¿como diablos pudo pasar el tiempo tan rapido? bueno es mejor que me apure.

Despues de ponerme mi ropa interior, me puse mi vestido nuevo, oh por dios, cada vez me gusta mas, recorde que alguna vaz charlando con pinott, me dijo que ella utilizaba medias, pero no me pondre, no me agradan, pienso que son para mujeres con problemas en las piernas, pero mejor dejemos eso a un lado.

Despues de tanto probar, por fin decidi dejarme el cabello suelto, con unos rizos comenzando desde la mitad de mi cabello junto con un pequeño prendedor azul en forma de mariposa con los bordes color mire en el espejo unas cien veces, no es que sea vanidosa ni nada de eso pero necesitaba ver si no me faltaba algo, ya que estaba muy nerviosa, revise mi cabello y me parecio bien, las marcas de ser una Taskan, estaban bien cubiertas por las mangas largas del vestido, el vestido, correcto, ups ya me di cuenta de que me faltaba, los en mi armario y casi lo pongo de cabeza si no es por que escondida viuna caja envuelta, decidi abrirla y vi que tenia una dedicatoria "para mi pequeña Roya, de el maestro Zico" oh el maestro, nunca lo olvidaba pero lo que me sorprendio fue encontrar unas hermosas zapatillas blancas con piedreria en color azul y dorado, parecian estar hechas para que convinaran con el vestido y asi fue, despues le agradecere al maestro Zico.

Creo que casi corri al ver que ya era hora, pero al encontrarme frente a la puerta de el maestro Robes, me senti nerviosa ya que se como es el maestro, y de seguro me iva a hacer halagos en frente de todos haciendome poner como un tomate, pero bueno, les juro que iba a tocar la puerta, cuando la abrio el maestro Robes diciendo que ya estaban todos y solo me estaban esperando, logrando jalarme dentro.

Al entrar, casi me caigo hacia atras, habia demasiada gente, de seguro fue obra de el, me lo esperaba, pero cuando iba a entrar al jardin a donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, siento como alguien me toma la mano, oh no ya se que sigue.

-Con ustedes, la hermosa señorita Roya, la razon de esta fiesta para celebrar un año mas de su vida-

Ay dios mio, tragame tierra

-espero que se diviertan y traten muy bien a esta bella dama que hoy por cierto viene hermosa- concluye el maestro Robes

¿porque siempre me deja en ridiculo?,creo que lo disfruta, pero mejor me alejo de el hasta llegar con Micky y Pinott, se ven muy lindos juntos y aunque no me gusta interrumpir, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, cuando siento que me toman de la mano y al voltear veo que es Ginga, es atractivo pero no lo havia visto nunca antes asi, veo como me ofrece su mano y yo la acepto.

Estoy en medio de la pista bailando con el , cuando siento que toda la gente nos mira y oigo murmuros que dicen al parecer, que debe de ser uno de esos chicos aprovechados, pero se equivocan, el es uno de mis mejores amigos, y me ayudo demasiado,no puedo creer que opinen asi de la gente sin conocerla.

Despues de bailar y platicar un buen rato con el me dirigo ahora si con mickey y pinot pero...¿que?¿se estan besando? oh por dios no pense que fueran ya tan rapido ademas yo siempre pense que Micky era de esos chicos recatados y un poco timidos, pero creo que ahora ya no lo conozco muy bien,pero lo mejor por ahora sera no interrumpir pero ¿que hago entonces? me dirijo al bosque y me adentro solo un poco en el para poder descansar un poco de toda esa locura que hay alla,mujeres casi ofreciendoseles a los hombres, chicos que te comen con la mirada, pienso que el maestro Robes solo utilizo mi cumpleaños como excusa para poder hacer una fiesta,pero como dije antes, asi es el.

Cierro los ojos, y cuando los abro, ahi esta, el chico por el que sufri mucho anteriormente, mi mejor amigo y una de las personas mas valiosas para mi, ahi estaba...Zed.

lo miro de lejos y veo como el se acerca a mi, al llegar frente a mi , me saluda y me entrega una pequeña caja , lo escucho felicitarme y le agradezco, cuando de pronto, siento que me abraza, se siente tan bien,por unos momentos siento mi mente completamente clara y por ahora solo deseo quedarme asi con el aunque sea un poco mas.

ZED POV´S

todo el dia estuve buscando un buen regalo y nada, pero de pronto la encuentro viendo un escaparate, es mejor que no me vea aun, veo que se aleja y por fin me acerco a ver y me doy cuenta de que son dos colgantes en forma de corazon, me llama la atencion ver que tienen escritas las iniciales "Z" y"R" sera algun indicio?,espero que le guste, se lo voy a llevar pero solo se lo dare en la fiesta que hizo Robes, me encantaria que pasaramos su cumpleaños solo nosotros dos, arg! pero que estoy diciendo, es mejor que me vaya ya.

Al llegar a la fiesta me doy cuenta de que ya hay mucha gente, pero roya aun no ha llegado, y espera...ese es Ginga? que sorpresa verle aqui, quien le habra dicho?, veamos que hace.

-hola Ginga-

-hola Zed-

-que haces aqui?-

-vine a felicitar a mi hermosa Roya- no me agrado esa respuesta

-y como supiste que era su cumpleaños?-

-pues bueno hace unos dias vine a ver al consejo y un anciano llamado Zico me dijo que hoy era su cumpleaños-

-ah-

-ademas, despues de todo... es mi chica...-

-ah... espera... QUE?-

Bueno este es el cap 1 espero les guste, acepto comentarios de todo tipo incluso gitomatasos (pero no c pasen va?, x q m va a doler) gracias NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


	2. Chapter 2

hola Zed-

-que haces aqui?-

-vine a felicitar a mi hermosa Roya- no me agrado esa respuesta

-y como supiste que era su cumpleaños?-

-pues bueno hace unos dias vine a ver al consejo y un anciano llamado Zico me dijo que hoy era su cumpleaños-

-ah-

-ademas, despues de todo... es mi chica...-

-ah... espera... QUE?-

...

realmente este tipo debe estar loco...como se le ocurre decir semejante estupidez?

Roya, su novia, si como no, primero yo muerto y Micky un cassanova antes que eso sea cierto.

-no digas cosas q no son ciertas Ginga, a Roya le molesta- pero mas a mi...

-puede que no sea del todo cierto, pero no creo que falte mucho para que si lo sea-

-sigue soñando Ginga-

-claro que lo hare, ademas no hay nadie que me lo impida-

-sabes? no es bueno decidir por las demas personas, puede que no les agrade la idea...-

-ay no me digas que ahora te gusta Roya,esto ya seria el colmo eh!-

-a que diablos te refieres?-

-a ti amigo! lo sospechaba, ya que siempre cuidabas de ella, no querias que nadie se le acercara, creo que ya era demasiado ovio-

-Con ustedes, la hermosa señorita Roya!, la razon de esta fiesta para celebrar un año mas de su vida-

-no se a que...-cuando de pronto la veo llegar...la chica mas hermosa del universo...la autentica princesa Taskan...Roya... mi querida Roya...

-espero que se diviertan y traten muy bien a esta bella dama que hoy por cierto, viene hermosa- maldito Robes, no se quien se cree para tomarla de la mano y hacerse el principe.. realmente es un idiota

volteo y me doy cuenta de que Ginga ha desaparacecido...donde diablos estara esa rata?..ah ya me di cuenta...maldito traicionero, como se atreve a adelantarse y pedirle a Roya que baile con el? Roya acepto...no deveria, es decir, por favor es Ginga...yo soy mejor que el...espera, que diablos estoy diciendo?...jajaja la Gente esta hablando mal de Ginga, realmente no me importa, pero veo que Roya pone una mala cara, vaya creo que Roya se molesto por ello...bueno, no es mi problema, ire a comerme los bocadillos.

Estos bocadillos saben realmente bien, se nota que los hizo Micky, y hablando de el...donde esta?, se supone que nos veriamos aqui...ya deveria de haber llegado...wow ya lo encontre...esta besandose con Pinott, sabia que le gustaba, pero no pense que fuera de esos chicos...realmente, me lo imaginaba como esos niños que estan muy apegados a su madre y que son muy recatados, pero vamos a ver como cambia la gente por amor,que horror...aunque ahora que lo pienso...Micky dio su primer beso ants que yo?, esto ya es grave.

Me adentro al bosque para alejarme del ajetreo... no se como la gente puede divertirse con personas que jamas han visto en sus vidas,giro la vista y ahi esta...la persona mas valiosa para mi en este mundo,la unica chica por la que me salgo de mis casillas,la chica por la cual arriesgaria mi vida mil veces...mi pequeña Roya...

- hola Roya, muchas felicidades- le entrego el colgante...espero que no piense cosas raras

- muchas gracias-

No se porque pero mi cuerpo se movio solo y cuando me di cuenta,la estaba abrazando... dios, es tan calida...cuando estoy junto a ella, siento que mi mente se aclara, me siento tan tranquilo,mis recuerdos dejan de dolerme tanto...siento mi alma en paz...quiero estar asi con ella por siempre.

-hola chicos!-

-que quieres Ginga?-

-Zed! no seas grosero!-

-bah!-

-que pasa Ginga?-

-dejame explicarte hermosa Roya...el otro dia me gane unos boletos para ir a unas aguas termales en Task,asi que como regalo de cumpleaños,me gustaria que fueras conmigo

-no lo se...-

-quien va a ir?-

-solo Roya y yo querido amigo Zed-

-entonces Roya no va-

-por que?-

-porque tu no eres capaz de cuidarle, ademas,es a taskan...Roya no te molesta volver alli?-

-pues...en realidad...no me sentiria muy bien yendo ahi-

-pero pequeña Roya...yo estare cuidandote...-

-Zed...podrias venir con nosotros?-

-no lo se Roya...pero si t u quieres que vaya, lo hare-

-es posible Ginga? por favor!-

-si, ademas tenia un boleto extra-

-porque no lo dijiste antes?-

-porque solo queria que fueramos tu y yo pequeña Roya-

-vamos! ya dejala en paz Ginga-

-jajaja! vamos no te sulfures, era solo una broma...- maldito Ginga...quien se cree?

-mm...-

-pero recuerda que ella va a ser mia muy pronto...-este idiota..como se le ocurre decir algo asi?, almenos Roya no escucho...

-no se de que me hablas...-

-jajaja vaya adoro tu sentido del humor, bueno.. nos vemos chicos!-

-adios Ginga nos vemos despues!-

vaya, hasta que ginga se fue..es hartante, digo me cae bien...cuando no molesta a Roya o habla de ella...o piensa en ella...si! asi si me cae bien...vaya,Roya se ve muy tranquila, pero creo que algo le preocupa...

-enserio quieres hacer esto?-

-no esoy muy segura, Task no me trae buenos recuerdos...pero tu vas a estar alli cierto?-

-claro que si Roya...sabes que siempre voy a estar cuidandote-

-Zed...muchas gracias, no se que haria sin si...sabes?...desde la primera vez que te vi, captaste toda mi atencion...eras tan liberal, te imponias a las reglas,e incluso rompiste una selda de la carcel para salvarme...queria ser como tu, volverme cada vez mas fuerte, que la gente me necesitara...pero me di cuenta...que solo tu eres capaz de hacerlo y si te digo un secreto...era que me llegue a poner celosa de la princesa a la que salvaste, llegue a pensar que la habias preferido a ella y que yo ya no te importaba...tenia miedo Zed-

-Roya, yo nunca te voy a abandonar, eres la persona mas valiosa para mi...cuando desapareciste y fuiste a Taskan, me arrepenti de no haberte escuchado, me senti como una basura...estaba tan desesperado por encontrarte y la verdad...yo tambien me puse celoso de Ginga, ya que el te habia ayudado varias veces en las que yo no pude-

-pero sabes Zed...yo solo confio en ti, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado...- Roya se acerco tanto que senti su aliento en mi rostro,comence a acercarme, mi cuerpo estaba actuando solo,sentia nuestros alientos mezclarse...

-hola tortolitos! que estan haciendo?- nos separamos inmediatamente al oir al estupido de Robes...no tengo ni idea de que paso...seguramente Roya tampoco.

-que quieres Robes?-

-bueno yo solo venia a entregarle mi obsequio a la hermosa Roya- veo como Robes le entrega una cajita dorada,Roya lo abre y ahi habia un prendedor seguramente de oro, con una piedra azul.

-es un prendedor de oro con una incrustacion de diamante mandado a hacer especialmente para ti mi pequeña Roya- presumido...

-muchas gracias maestro Robes, es muy hermoso-

-de nada pequeña, disfruta la fiesta, aunque ya es un poco tarde-

me di cuenta que ya era tarde asi que le dije a Roya que ya era hora de que nos fueramos,Roya acepto ya cuando ivamos a la salida, nos encontramos con Micky y Pinott Micky me llamo y me pidio que le dejara la casa por hoy, que precoces... pero donde cree que voy a dormir entonces?, ok se las dejare solo porque no quiero estar presente cuendo comiencen a hacer...eso...

-que pasa Zed?-

-nada, es solo que Micky me pidio la casa y ahora no tengo donde dormir- noto que se esta poniendo roja..

-bueno...si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa...es que el maestro Zico salio de viaje y no creo que le moleste que te quedes en su habitacion...-

-esta bien- no tengo ningun otro logar para quedarme

-auch- la escucho quejarse

-que pasa?-

-creo que me lastime el tobillo, pise mal con la zapatilla...-

-ven...- me pongo en cunclillas y me acomodo para que se suba en mi espalda.

Veo como se pone roja pero acepta,dios...siento como sus pechos se presionan contra mi espalda...arg! que estoy pensando!, deve ser por lo que me dijo Micky...que estupidez...Roya huele tan bien...

-Zed-

-Mhm?-

-gracias- y noto que se ha quedado dormida...

Tal vez no sea yo su principe en un blanco corcel,pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para protegerla y tratar de hacerla feliz...


	3. no me molestes!

**Hola! aqui estoy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capi pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han estado apoyando y dejando reviews**

**(konan-roia:gracias x apoyarme me gusta que me des animos para seguir,**

**alinekiryuu:gracias y yo tambien amo a zed,**

**Shion230:gracias por el apoyo y espero que pronto continues tu fic,**

**Erlymisaki:dios mio no pare de reir en un buan rato devido a tu comentario,muchas gracias.), realmente me han impulsado a seguir, muchas gracias tambien a las chikas que me dejaron reviews en el capi anterior, a las que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas y tambien a las que me agregaron en autores favoritos (que emocion casi lloro, me siento como si hubiera recibido un grammy)y aunque deveria de estar estudiando para mis examenes, aqui estoy queridas lectoras, espero les agrade este capitulo y ahora si...A LEER!**

...

-que pasa Zed?-

-nada, es solo que Micky me pidio la casa y ahora no tengo donde dormir- noto que se esta poniendo roja..

-bueno...si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa...es que el maestro Zico salio de viaje y no creo que le moleste que te quedes en su habitacion...-

-esta bien- no tengo ningun otro logar para quedarme

-auch- la escucho quejarse

-que pasa?-

-creo que me lastime el tobillo, pise mal con la zapatilla...-

-ven...- me pongo en cunclillas y me acomodo para que se suba en mi espalda.

Veo como se pone roja pero acepta,dios...siento como sus pechos se presionan contra mi espalda...arg! que estoy pensando!, deve ser por lo que me dijo Micky...que estupidez...Roya huele tan bien...

-Zed-

-Mhm?-

-gracias- y noto que se ha quedado dormida...

Tal vez no sea yo su principe en un blanco corcel,pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para protegerla y tratar de hacerla feliz...

Despues de la fiesta, tu me llevas cargando devido a que por mi torpeza, me lastime el tobillo...las zapatillas son tan irritantes!...bueno, tal vez sea que soy algo torpe tambien...jajaja.

Realmente estoy muy comoda en tu espalda, me encanta tu olor ademas, ese cabello que siempre muestras tan rebelde,es muy gracioso, me hace cosquillas, me gusta mucho, es muy suave aunque no lo parezca jiji.

Tengo demasiado sueño,estoy muy cansada...

-Zed...-

-mhm?-

-gracias-

mmm... donde estoy?... ah ya veo,al parecer me quede dormida...

-hola zed-

-vaya, ya te haz despertado, no dormiste mucho-

-mmm a mi me parecio que si, pero bueno... que mas da?-

vaya...no se si se enoje, pero quiero hacerlo...

-Zed, te quiero mucho!-

-que te pasa? prque me abrazas? nos vamos a caer!-

-jajaja! que divertido!-

-Roya, enserio! te voy a tirar!-

-jeje perdona-

-ni porque estas lastimada te calmas,no cambias!-

-jajaja-

-tan tranquila y bonita que te veias...quien lo diria,la princesita...en realidad no es tan princesita-

-jajaja oye, tu tampoco eres un principe que digamos-

-atractivo si soy...-

-uy miren al señor modestia,jajaja ademas, eso que! yo tambien soy muy atractiva y no lo ando pregonando a los 4 vientos-

-si como no...-

-claro que si, no miras como me persiguen los hombres?...-

-como moscas a la ...-

-claro!...espera...que?...oish! Zed eres un asqueroso y grosero!-

-ya deja de tambalearte!...nos vamos a caer!-

Senti como Zed se tambaleaba cuando yo comence a saltar y a bailar en su espalda pero de pronto se tropezo y los dos caimos rodando por la colina,el se detubo a la orilla del rio pero al separarnos, senti como salia volando,hasta caer en el rio.

-esta helado!-

-jajaja yo te dije que no te movieras tanto, pero por necia mira lo que te paso, jajaja-

-uh!...maleducado!-

-jajaja-

-achu!-

-creo que seria nejor que te apresuraras a salir del rio-

-si-

Intente salir, pero al ponerme de pie, senti un punzante dolor en mi tobillo derecho, lo cual me hizo caer de nuevo.

-Roya!-

-descuida, estoy bien-

-no, claro que no lo estas,dame la mano-

Accedi y estire mi mano para que la tomara pero cuando el tuvo mi mano bien sujetada, me alzo, como si yo solamente fuera una pequeña pluma, sacandome del rio y cayendo en sus brazos

-gracias- dije, sintiendo que mi cara en cualquier momento estallaria-

-mirate, estas toda mojada, qutate eso-

-pervertido...-

-nnnnno me referia a eso! esque estas mojada y..y.. yo.. mi capa.. este...-esta completamente rojo

-jajaja, si te entendi, no te preocupes...-

-realmente eres sorprendente...cada cosa que te sacas de la manga...-

-jajaja, tomare eso como un cumplido...oye podrias bajarme? tengo que quitarme esta ropa mojada-

-eh? ah claro, toma mi capa-

-gracias...date la vuelta...o que...quieres ver?-

-que te pasa! y dices que yo soy el pervertido-

Veo como Zed me da la espalda y comienzo a quitarme la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior,me pongo su capa y noto que esta huele exactamente igual que el, que rico...espera, la capa de zed es como un chaleco , se me ven las bragas... ah que hago!...jajaja me veo tan...bueno mejor no lo digo.

-Zed...-

-ya puedo voltear?-

-no! espera... antes tengo que decirte algo-

-dime-

-bueno... recuerdas tu capa?-

-aja-

-la forma que tiene -

-aja-

-que parece un chaleco-

-aja, que hay con eso...-

-que..bueno,sabes que tapa solo un chaleco no?-

-al grano...-

-se me ven las bragas!-

Vi a Zed caer al piso, creo que no esperaba esa contestacion.

-entoces...-

-sube a mi espalda...te prometo que no mirare-vaya, que caballeroso es...

-si-

ZED POV'

Siento como se sube en mi espalda,tomo sus piernas y comienzo a andar de nuevo,no es facil ir con Roya encima sabiendo que tiene menos ropa que antes y tomandola de las piernas desnudas,no es que sea un pervertido, pero soy un hombre, cualquier chico si estuviera en mi situacion, no creo que tuviera mas aguante que yo, ademas mas les vale no estar en esta situacion con Roya, o les parto la cara como a esos idiotas.

*Flashback*

Hace unos dias Roya iva caminando tranquilamente en la aldea, traia su traje de enfermera, seguramente le habian mandado a comprar algunos viveres, cuando a lo lejos vi a unos idiotas que pasaron por un lado de Roya y comenzaron a decirle una sarta de vulgaridades a lo cual Roya solo los ignoro, pero yo no iba a hacerlo, quienes se creen esos idiotas? asi que rapidamente me acerque y les di una paliza, ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de atacar con un arma, para ser 5 eran demasiado torpes y debiles, despues de darles una paliza les adverti que jamas se le volvieran a caercar a Roya o si no esta golpiza seria como una caricia comparado con lo que les haria asi que huyeron despavoridos y avisaron al maestro Sebastian , lo que me costo varias horas de "terapia" con el maestro Zico, ni siquiera recuerdo hacerle prestado atencion,hasta que me salve gracias a que Roya llego y le dijo al maestro Zico que ya era hora de cenar, por lo que ya no terminamos y obtuve una deliciosa comida preparada por Roya.

*Fin flashback*

Ya llegamos a su casa,entramos e intente pasar sin bajar a roya pero el pasillo era demasiado estrecho asi que trate de bajarla pero recorde que traia el pie lastimado asi que desisti de la idea.

-Roya necesito cargarte entre mis brazos ya que asi no cabremos, trata de cerrar la capa lo mas que puedas y te juro que no mirare-

-emmm no lo se-

-vamos Roya, que no confias en mi? te juro que mantendre la vista al frente-

-esta bien y si Zed, claro que confio en ti-

Cerre los ojos en el momento en el que la cambiaba de posicion y los abri solo hasta que ella lo dijo estando ya lista.

-Zed-

-dime-

-mira-

-te dije que no miraria-

-vaya si que cumples tu palabra-

-dudabas de ello?-dije un poco cabreado

-no claro que no-

-mmm-

-vamos, no te hagas el ofendido-

-no finjo nada-

-vamos, estas enfadado?-

-no-

-si lo estas-

-no-

-claro que si-

-que no-

-oh si yo se que si-

-ya te he dicho que no-

-lo ves ya te cabreaste-

-no lo estoy-

-vaya,pero que pesimo humor te cargas...me pregunto...que pasaria si estuviera en esta misma situacion pero con Ginga-

-que?-

-jajaja no, estoy jugando,pero pienso que eres demasiado frio,no parece afectarte tener a una chica semidesnuda cargando,seguramente Ginga ya hubiera hecho algo-

Ok. hasta aqui llege...

-crees que Ginga podria hacer esto y causarte las mismas cosas que yo?- dije acorralandola contra la pared de su habitacion,casi chocando mi boca con la suya.

-Zed...-

-crees que me estoy aguantando por gusto?...es solo porque no quiero traicionar tu confianza,sino...ya te hubiera hecho mia desde hace mucho tiempo- una sonrisa salio de mis labios al escucharla soltar un gemido de sorpresa y abrir desmesuradamente los ojos para despues ponerse completamente colorada.

-jajajaja! que pasa Roya! porque te quedas asi?, solo era una broma-

-Zed...-

-o que? prefieres que lo haga realmente?- noto como por fin reacciona y se mete a su cuarto para pasarme una toalla, decirme que mejor me largue a bañar y gritarme muchisimas veces idiota antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Despues de estar parado afura de su cuarto como un idiota, noto que mi "amiguito de alla abajo" realmente esta muy tendo, vaya realmente creo que necesitare esa ducha, una larga ducha con agua helada...

...

**Que tal eh? les gusto?... si le gusto marque 1, y si no le gusto, mejor no marque...jajaja no es cierto, pero si realmente les gusto me elegraria mucho que me dejaran un review, mientras mas reviews dejen, mas rapido pondre la conti, ya casi se termina la historia , seguramente en un capitulo o dos, no lo se, depende de como me llege la inspiracion**

**-oye... osea que ya casi acabamos?-**

**-claro! mi querido Zed-**

**-entonces ya me podre largar?-**

**-no mi querido Zed ya que despues vendran mas y mas historias-**

**-ay no...conociendote, eres capaz de que haces un hentai-**

**-no repliques que no me gustaria hacer un Zed x Ginga eh!-**

**-pero..pero...que te pasa mujer?-**

**-jojojo mejor dejemos de hablar de Ginga y vamonos para que me ayudes a estudiar de fisica ya que no he estudiado nada-**

**-no se para que estudias, si vas a reprovar...-**

**-te escuche!-**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras hasta aqui llegamos por hoy espero haya sido de su agrado y yo me paso a retirar para que ese canosito de alla me ayude a estudiar.**

**-no estoy canoso es natiral, ven aca!-**

**-Waaa! bueno queridas lectoras, me les voy...Ahhh! Zed no me mates, ADIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!**


	4. y vivieron ¿felices por siempre?

**Konichiwa! Sakurita Rukia reportandose de nuevo! disculpen por la tardanza! este es el ultimo cap. de esta hermosa historia T.T en lo personal me gusto mucho y espero que a ustedes tambien muchisimas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron muchisimas gracias! **

**(Erlymisaki:me encanto tu comentario muchas gracias por apoyar este fic.**

**Alinekiryuu: grax por el apoyo me gusto mucho ese de q la cosa se pone hot! muchas gracias!**

**Shion: Gracias por tu apoyo...tengo muy en cuenta el gran! caracter de Zed..espero que continues tus fics pronto suerte y grax!**

**Konan-Roia:aqui esta la conti grax por darme animos espero q t guste!**

**: grax! espero que te agrade este ultimo cap! )**

**Muchisimas gracias por haber seguido este fic, por darse el tiempo de leerlo, de escribir un review,de agregarlo a favoritos,ponerlo en alertas,agregarme en autores favoritos o lo que sea XD! muchas gracias por todo...espero que este cap llene sus expectativas y ahora me callo para puedan leer...comenzamos!**

...

-crees que Ginga podria hacer esto y causarte las mismas cosas que yo?- dije acorralandola contra la pared de su habitacion,casi chocando mi boca con la suya.

-Zed...-

-crees que me estoy aguantando por gusto?...es solo porque no quiero traicionar tu confianza,sino...ya te hubiera hecho mia desde hace mucho tiempo- una sonrisa salio de mis labios al escucharla soltar un gemido de sorpresa y abrir desmesuradamente los ojos para despues ponerse completamente colorada.

-jajajaja! que pasa Roya! porque te quedas asi?, solo era una broma-

-Zed...-

-o que? prefieres que lo haga realmente?- noto como por fin reacciona y se mete a su cuarto para pasarme una toalla, decirme que mejor me largue a bañar y gritarme muchisimas veces idiota antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Vaya...Zed es un completo idiota! que le pasa? porque hizo eso?quien se cree? y yo! como pude creer que era real?...como...como pude pensar por un momento que era real...como fue que llegue a desear que fuera real? que me pasa? porque siento esto? porque me siento tan frustrada?porque siento estas ganas de llorar? vaya...estoy llorando...como pude?...como pude llegar a sentir esto? porque...porque me enamore de ti?...

-Zed! eres un idiota!-

-Disculpa?..-

-eh!...que haces aqui!-

-bueno...sali de darme una ducha cuando te oi gritarme que era un idiota-

-y lo eres-

-se...puede saber la razon?-

-yo...-

-porque estas llorando?-

-eh?-

Vaya no lo senti..pero ahora estoy llorando mas que antes...

-vamos Roya deja de llorar...-

-no.. no estoy llorando..-

-a no?..-

-no...-

-dime la verdad... porque estas llorando?...-

-esque yo...yo...estaba recordando a mi madre!-

-vaya-

Veo que se acerca y se sienta a mi lado...me siento mal diciendo que era por mi madre pero... no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento aun...asi que...por favor Zed... espera...juro que llegara el dia en el que yo te lo diga y ese dia...quedara en ti el aceptar o rechazar mis sentimientos...asi que por ahora esperemos a que llegue ese momento...

-sabes? no me gusta verte asi,por favor deja de llorar...yo te quero demasiado asi que no me gusta verte en este estado..si te lastimo lo que hice hace rato te juro que no lo volvere a hacer jamas pero por favor...deja de llorar-

-Zed-

-se que a ti tal vez te guste Ginga pero..pero tu...tu...tu eres com una hermana para mi asi que comprendeme por favor-

Una hermana...vaya...creo que lo sabia pero...no queria darme cuenta...no queria saberlo...pero aqui estas tratando de consolarme...y yo aqui...sabiendo...que solo soy una hermana para ti...

-se que extrañas a tu madre...yo tambien extraño a la mia...no la trate demasiado pero realmente la extraño...tu madre te amaba Roya y seguramente lo sigue haciendo..y yo tambien te quiero demasiado...asi que...por favor deja de llorar...-

-Zed!-

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron que detonaran en mi todos esos sentimientos que tenia guardados muy dentro de mi...

-Zed!-vaya...estoy llorando aun mas que antes...me apego a su torso desnudo soltando todos los sentimientos que tenia muy dentro de mi...me sentia tan frustrada,triste,decepcionada...sobre todo decepcionada de mi misma...llore...llore como nunca antes lo habia hecho...me senti tan mal...queria desaparecer! Zed me queria...pero no como yo lo deseaba!...yo lo amo!...es la persona mas importante para mi!...lo amo!...si! lo amo con todo mi ser! pero el...el solo me quiere como una hermana!...Zed!...quiero estar bien...conformarme con eso...pero no puedo!...simplemente no puedo...el...me esta abrazando...me esta abrazando...siento el calor de su cuerpo...me siento protegida...me hace sentir bien...ya me siento mas tranquila...ahora...aunque se que yo no le gusto...el...me quiere...el me quiere...y aunque no me siento conforme con eso...se que...es lo unico y lo mejor que puedo obtener...

-te sientes mejor?-

-si...gracias-

-vamos es hora de que duermas-

-si...-

-oye Roya...cambiate por favor...-

-porque?-

-porque...aun traes solo la capa...-

-vaya...-

me pongo de pie el voltea la cara para no mirarme pero en este momento ya no me importa...

-voy a salir para que te cambies...-

-realmente no me importa...-

-como?a que te refieres?-

-ya no me importa...no importa que me mires...-

-estas actuando muy extraño...-

-voy a darme una ducha...-

ZED POV

La veo pasar a mi lado,tiene un semblante muy triste...que le paso...quiero saberlo...acaso hice algo tan grave como para lastimarla asi?...no comprendo...que le pasa?...no veo rastro alguno de felicidad en sus ojos...no puede ser...oigo cerrar la puerta del baño...porque...porque sigo aqui parado como un idiota?...porque no la detuve?...definitivamente tengo que hacer algo...

-Roya!-

-eh? Zed? que pasa?...-

-que te pasa?-

-yo...nada-

-no mientas!... mirame por favor-

-eh?-

-que te ocurre?-

-nada...-

-Roya...-

-es que tu...-

-yo...-

-tu...-

-mmm...-

-me gustas mucho Zed!-

-eh?-

-me gustas...me gustas...me gustas Zed!-

-Roya...-

-me gustas mucho Zed! realmente me gustas...me haz gustado siempre...cuando te conoci...cuando me salvaste...cuando me diste este collar...siempre...siempre me haz gustado Zed!-

-Roya yo...-

-espera por favor...no quiero una respuesta...no quiero oirlo...lo se...se que solo soy como una hermana para ti y que nunca me podras ver de otra manera, pero tu me gustas Zed... me gustas!...realmente me gustas!...y yo... no queria seguir guardandome todo esto...pense que podria soportarlo...que despues podria decirtelo...pero no puedo mas!...no quiero seguir guardando todos estos sentimientos...yo...-

-callate...-

-eh?...-

-guarda silencio...-

-tsk!..- noto que va a comenzar a llorar de nuevo...

-veamos...Roya eres una llorona...-

-Zed...yo...-

-dejame terminar...realmente eres una llorona...de todo lloras...siempre tengo que estar consolandote...siempre tengo que estar protegiendote...-

-yo...- esta llorando

-siempre tengo que estar al pendiente de ti...cuidandote de que no te hagan daño...cuidandote de que no te molesten...de que no te hablen...de que no te miren...y...sabes porque?-

-yo...-

-porque me gustas Roya...- lo dije...por fin se lo dije...

-pero tu...-

-yo que-

-tu no me q...-

-no te quiero?...crees que no te quiero?...ok...esta explicacion era la que mas estaba evitando pero esta bien...veras...decirte que te queria como hermana fue la peor mentira que he dicho en toda mi vida...pero yo pense que te gustaba Ginga asi que no sabia como decirte que te queria mas que a una amiga sin que me rechazaras...demonios!...esto es tan vergonzoso...tu...me haz gustado desde que te conoci...fuiste la primer amiga que tuve...y tu nunca me abandonaste...hize tantas locuras...pero tu siempre estabas alli a mi lado...apoyandome...dandome animos...sin importar que desicion tomara...y cuando menos me di cuenta...ya me habia enamorado de ti...-

-Zed!-

Roya me esta abrazando...solo esta en ropa interior y me esta abrazando...el tacto de su piel con mi torso desnudo se siente tan bien...realmente estoy muy avergonzado..pero que mas da? porfin lo dije...lo confese...todos estos sentimientos que tenia guardados muy en lo profundo de mi ser...ocultos...con miedo de ser descubiertos...han sido liberados...por fin me siento en paz...estoy en paz conmigo mismo...

-Roya...mirame por favor...-

-no...-

-vamos Roya..levanta la cara-

-no quiero que me veas-

-y ahora que te hize?-

-nada...solo no quiero que me mires-

-vamos...muestrame tu cara por favor-

-no! tu no eres el que ha estado llorando... tanto que ahora mis ojos estan rojos-

-vamos Roya no es para tanto...-

-qu...que no es para tanto! me acabo de confesar...y no quiero que el chico que me gusta me vea en este estado...-

-Roya...tu eres hermosa...llorando o no...siempre haz sido hermosa y para mi siempre lo seras...-

-enserio?...- por fin me miro

-claro...-

-solo que si no hubieras llorado tanto...no tendrias los ojos hinchados...jajajajaja!- no lo resisti...

-Zed!-

-Arg! porque me avientas al agua fria? que te pasa! niña salvaje!-

-jajajaja! te lo mereces por burlrte de mi...-

-a si?...-

-ahh!- la jale...ahora estamos en las mismas...

-disfrutando su baño señorita?-

-dejame salir! esta helada!-

-jajajaja ahora te aguantas!-

Comenzamos a lanzarnos agua fria...reiamos sin parar...hasta que...

-Roya...-

-dime...-

-ru ropa... se esta transparentando...-

-ara?...Zed eres un pervertido!...-

-jajajajaja!-

-eh?...Zed...-

-nani?-

-jajaja! no sabia que podias levantarlo aun con el agua fria! jajajajaja!-

-eh?...que diablos! Roya no mires!-

-jajajaja esto es tan divertido!-

-crees que es divertido?...-

-eh?...-

La acorralo en una de las paredes del baño y noto lo nerviosa que esta...

-dime Roya...-

-eh...que pasa?-

-que te parece si lo hacemos aqui mismo?-

-Zed!-

-jajajajaja!-

Su cara parece un tomate...se ve muy linda asi que aprovecho la oportunidad pararobarle un beso...su primer beso...

-Zed...-

-dime...-

-te amo...-

-igual yo Roya...te amo...-

Despues de esa vergonzosa reunion...pescamos un resfriado que nos duro mas de una semana...era de esperarse, no pudimos viajar con Ginga a sus queridas aguas termales...le aclare a Ginga los puntos de que ahora Roya era mia...peleamos...lo venci...aun con ese terrible resfriado...Roya se enfado conmigo por llamarla como si fuera un objeto...a los diez minutos me perdono...tuvimos una reconciliacion muy buena...no de ese tipo!...pero nos reconciliamos...ahora nuestro noviazgo es conocido por todos...tuvimos una vergonzosa charla con el maestro Zico acerca de relaciones sexuales...Micky se comprometio con Pinnot...Robes sigue organizando fiestas diariamente...Ginga...Ginga ahora se dedica a tratar de hacerme la vida imposible con sus constantes bromas...Roya y yo nos mudamos a una casa un poco lejos del centro cortesia de el maestro Zico...Roya sigue trabajando como enfermera...yo ahora ayudo al maestro Zico...Micky se hizo dueño de una cadena de panaderias...yo...yo me sigo comiendo su pan...y vivo felizmente con Roya ahora que estamos comprometidos...cuando sera la boda?...aun no lo se...lo unico que se es que va a ser una boda pequeña y oviamente no invitare al idiota de Robes y a Ginga...

-Zed! Zed! deja de hacerte el tonto y ven a ayudarme a limpiar la casa!-

-pero que molesta eres-

-molesta?...Zed!-

-nos vemos!-

FIN

...

**Que tal? les agrado?...este capitulo estuvo muy sentimental pero creo que quedo como queria...al fin este fic esta terminado**

**-ya terminamos! ya terminamos!-**

**-tu callate Zed! no ves que estoy sentimental?...-**

**-lo lamento...ya terminamos! ya terminamos!-**

**-estupido canosito no tienes sentimientos...todavia de que te hago un favor maldito feo...T-T!-**

**-que te pasa! yo no soy feo...que no lo viste! Roya me ama!-**

**-pero gracias a mi!...si yo hubiera querido te hubiera casado con Robes!-**

**-estas maniatica mujer!-**

**-tu tambien canosito!...-**

**-bueno ya vale...deja de llorar...-**

**-Zed!...-**

**-vamos que no es la unica historia que vas a hacer...verdad?...-**

**-si...-**

**-entonces ya deja de llorar que das pena ajena-**

**-mmm era demasiado bueno para durar...olvidaba que...tu no eres amable a menos que te convenga!-**

**-jajajaja ya callate mujer y ya despidete...-**

**-no me llamo mujer...me llamo sakurita rukia...-**

**-si como digas solo despidete-**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras este el el fin de este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero que nos leamos con mas y mas historias apoyando esta hermosa pareja nos leemos!**

**MATTA-NE!**

**-listo chicos pueden irse a casa! el ultimo en salir apaga las luces!-**

**-Roya nos vamos juntos?-**

**-claro!-**

**-ya largate Zed!-**

**-Nos Leemos pronto!-**


End file.
